


A Letter for You

by Heliophile_BlueRose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliophile_BlueRose/pseuds/Heliophile_BlueRose
Summary: This is my letter for you, my letter that you will never know the existence





	A Letter for You

May 5, 2019

Hi, 

I won't say my name or your name. Someone might read it and show it to you. But I know this letter will never reach you, for you are unreachable for me too. 

Here I'am again listening to you, giving my advices and scolding you. For you have done something to her, to her that you love. 

I thought I have moved on, I thought I'm okay for I have not talked to you for a long time. You reached out to me today. Asking how I'am and telling me about what happened to you for the past months. I thought you just missed me you know that's why you reached out. Well I'm wrong again, like I'm wrong for even thinking that you will fall for me too. 

Do you remember the first time we met? We became classmates in second year. I don't know you and you don't know me. I don't like you even though I just met you, I think because I know at the back of my mind you are exactly my type. I just got out of a bad relationship. I was broken, you remind me of him. 

I don't even talk to you and you're the same. We just talked when one of my friend and one of your friend starts dating. We became friends too. And day by day I know I'm falling for you.

We've been texting all day and all night. Hanging out with our friends together. You might have some feelings for me too but it was not that strong unlike what I felt for you. But still I stayed by your side and stayed the same. Maybe I should have seen it. We are only close in text but never in person. We are always awkward when it comes to physical communication. I thought maybe it is just the tension due to our feelings. But maybe it is also because you can feel that I have fallen for you. 

I told my friends how I felt about you. It became too overwhelming for me. And I can't talk without crying it out. I'm in too deep. 

Years passed by we graduated. Fallen in love with somebody else, found jobs, met new friends. We still kept in touch. Talked like close friends when in person we can't even look in each others eyes. 

We are talking with each other now. Today. I thought you finally noticed me. You started talking about a girl you like. I thought it was me. You said she is always there. Always giving efforts and making others happy. And then you send me her picture. That made all my imagination crumbling down. My thoughts of "Finally he noticed me! " made me happy and made me suddenly sad. 

Of course it will never be me. Of course you will never see me. Of course it will always be someone else.

But as long as your happy, I'm happy too. 

As long as she makes you happy. I will always be happy.

As always I'm your friend. As you said before I'm your soul friend. That made me happy but now it's making me sad. I guess not all soul mates are meant for each other. They are just there to not make you feel alone. 

I'm genuinely happy for you. 

As long as you are happy. I'm happy too

I'll forever be here

Your Soul Friend


End file.
